insurrectives_rp_serverfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Magiza
"I'm... sorry I didn't come sooner. If I were there, I would've done something.. Forgive me, Ken." -Markus, IWE2 Markus Magiza is the main character of Infected Wind Era and first main protagonist of Infected Wind Era 2. He is played by Ascenusk. Ascenusk has noted this Markus however throughout Infected Wind Era and Infected Wind Era 2, is actually a fake that the original Markus used, as a decoy so he could go on with a quieter life (see Venom Snake) Appearance Markus wears a long blue tunic that goes down to his thighs. The blue tunic itself has 3 pockets on the end and two chest pockets. Under his tunic, he wears a white dress shirt. He wears brown leather gloves. He wears a brown belt around his waist, with a knife holster and bag attached to the left side of it. He wears dark gray pants that sink into his brown leather boots. He also wears brown leather bands on his pants under his knees. He has short black hair with 4 bangs- one of them sticking outwards while the others are brushed off to the side. He has green eyes. Later on, in Infected Wind Era 2, he's left with a burn scar on his right eye and can barely see out of it. Skills Markus is a mid-level biology scientist. He is able to wield a sword quite well- and is decent at utilizing rifles. He also had a gunship modified to his needs in Infected Wind Era (however it exploded near the end) and utilizes a modified boning knife as a crafting tool and secondary weapon. In Infected Wind Era 2, he wields his father's whip, which is one of the strongest weapons in the Infected Wind Era universe. He was also able to use more than just weapons in combat, as seen in with the battle in Sentoki where Markus kicks one of the guards in the stomach, afterwards stabbing him in the throat. Personality Markus is a mostly caring, but also cocky person. He often explores the corrupted forests in hopes of using the poisonous plant life for mankind's progression like the rest of Nevinnost, as an analytical and curious person. His caring side can be shown when he nearly sacrificed his life by sending his gunship into the God Raider's neck, but he survived the explosion as well as the one caused by the self destruction by mere luck, coughing up blood and with multiple burn injuries. It can also be seen when he tries to confess his love to Kitt in Infected Wind Era 2, however it failed considering that Kitt didn't know love at the time. Later on however, a revelation is made that Markus and Kitt are technically siblings, and he starts to get very attached to her, even crying when finding out she's still alive after the battle in Sentoki, and even going as far as to insist on carrying her to Havvinel's Lab with a broken leg. His cocky side can be seen in Infected Wind Era 2 when he is first 'shipped' with Kitt. He tells Ryan Fox that he can get with Leo as a joke. It can also be seen after he took a long deserved nap where he wakes up and becomes a lot more like his father Milo Magiza, becoming a lot louder in voice and a lot more confident. Trivia Nausicaa references Insurrective planned for Markus to be similar to Nausicaa from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind. Naturally, there would be ideas shared between the two. * Markus and Nausicaa wear similar clothing and have a similar color palette. * Markus and Nausicaa both are able to use swords efficiently. * Markus and Nausicaa share a drive of exploration.